I Only Wanna Be Your Friend
by wolfy94
Summary: "Sudah ku bilang, kita terlalu terbiasa bersama Sehun." -Kai / "Kalau begitu, berhentilah jadi teman ku." -Sehun / "I only wanna be your friend." -Kai / This is HunKai! Bad summary, i know. Just read, DLDR, BL. [Chapter 4!]
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeooonggg^^**

**Wolfy bawa FF kedua nih, hihi. Semoga kalian suka ya dengan FF kedua aku.**

**Still HunKai kok, jangan lupa review nya yappss.**

**Ada yang udah nonton The Strongest Group Exo? Itu loh, yang acara China baru-baru ini. Yang MC nya ada Zhoumi SJM dan Victoria f(x). Wolfy suka banget waktu Luhan nyanyiin lagu China, lagunya David Tao yang judulnya Pu Tong Peng You. Karena suka, akhirnya wolfy download deh. Dan pas wolfy cari lirik nya dan terjemahan nya, artinya bagus banget. Dan FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Hihi.**

**Happy Reading~**

Chapter 1

Kai dan Sehun. Hanya dua orang namja yang terikat dalam sebuah hubungan bernama 'persahabatan'. Harus diakui, bahwa keduanya memang benar-benar terlihat akrab, atau mungkin….. cocok. Tapi keduanya selalu membantah tentang kecocokan mereka sebagai 'lebih dari sahabat'.

Jika kalian mengira mereka berteman sejak kecil, kalian salah. Keduanya baru saling mengenal sejak dua tahun lalu. Ketika keduanya bertemu di klub dance. Di SMA baru mereka. Jujur, baru Sehun lah sahabat dekat Kai. Ia tak pernah punya teman dekat semacam Sehun sebelumnya.

Pertemuan keduanya cukup klasik. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang terlampau biasa. Hanya berkenalan saat keduanya sama-sama memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub dance. Entahlah, awalnya Kai merasa ragu mengikuti klub itu. Kai merasa dirinya tidak tampan, tidak sekeren namja lain yang mengikuti klub itu. Tapi, dengan dorongan dari noona nya, ia jadi yakin. Dan disanalah Sehun mengajaknya berkenalan. Berawal dari Sehun yang menawarkan minuman saat selesai latihan. Kai merasa senang punya teman dekat, mengingat bahwa ia tak pernah punya sebelumnya.

Beruntung nya, saat pergantian semester, Sehun dipindahkan ke kelas Kai. Dan jadilah mereka semakin akrab. Sebagai sahabat. Ya, hanya sahabat.

_Waiting,__  
__I'm always waiting,__  
__Waiting to be there for you, emotionally__  
__I don't have any doubts,__  
__this is love_

….

"Sudah berapa banyak surat yang kau telantarkan minggu ini?" Kai meledek Sehun saat namja datar itu memasuki kelas dengan sekotak penuh berisikan surat-surat dari penggemar nya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sepuluh. Atau dua puluh. Mungkin tiga puluh." jawab Sehun acuh. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Kai yang masih sibuk dengan tugas sejarah nya. Memperhatikan namja tan bersurai cokelat itu.

"Setidaknya, balas lah beberapa." Kai mencoba menasihati Sehun sambil masih terus fokus pada tugas nya. Sebenarnya, ini tugas kelompok nya dengan Sehun. Tapi, Kai tau namja pemalas macam Sehun tak akan pernah membantu nya mengerjakan tugas. Dan Kai harus tertahan di sekolah hingga sore begini untuk menyelesaikan tugas nya. Kalau saja Sehun bisa membantu nya, mungkin ini akan bisa cepat selesai.

"Tidak mau. Toh, aku tak pernah meminta mereka menulis surat-surat konyol itu untuk ku." Sehun memainkan pensil di tangan nya, masih saja acuh.

"Apa tak ada yang menarik perhatian mu?" Kai bertanya lagi.

Sehun tampak berfikir, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Mmm, ada sih."

Kai menghentikan sebentar kegiatan menulis nya dan menatap Sehun. Jujur, ia sangat penasaran. Biasanya, sahabat nya ini acuh tentang wanita. Dan baru saja ia berkata ia tertarik dengan seseorang. "Siapa?"

"Irene sunbae mungkin. Dia manis."

Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya. Yah, syukurlah. Setidaknya, ia tidak tertarik pada orang yang salah. Irene sunbae itu memang pas untuk Sehun. Cantik, sexy, manis, apalagi setelah ia merubah warna rambutnya dengan warna pink di bagian bawahnya. Dan yang pasti, sama terkenalnya dengan Oh Sehun.

_I'm guessing,__  
__you wanted to clarify (the situation) right from the start__  
__I feel like such a failure__  
__It feels like I'm falling from the heavens down to the deepest valleys__  
__How frustrating_

….

Sehun masih setia memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari balkon rumah nya. Kalau begini, ia jadi teringat pada Kai. Namja berkulit tan yang selalu ada di setiap hari-hari nya. Sahabat terbaiknya.

Sebenarnya, keduanya adalah satu orang yang setipe. Sama-sama pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Kebanyakan waktu mereka habiskan bersama dalam diam. Kai tidak berisik dan Sehun suka itu. Tidak seperti kebanyakan yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya, mereka berisik dan terkesan berlebihan.

Sehun jadi rindu pemuda itu. Padahal baru tadi ia bertemu dengan nya di sekolah. Sehun jadi rindu saat keduanya menikmati pemandangan sungai Han, hampir tiga jam mereka hanya diam membisu menikmati pemandangan yang indah itu, dengan tangan Kai di saku jaket Sehun. Kai tidak tahan dingin, tangan nya bisa sebeku mayat jika terlalu lama berada di luar. Dan hanya Sehun yang mengerti akan keadaan itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Diam-diam Sehun selalu menyebut nama pemuda itu dalam setiap doa nya. Berterima kasih karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan namja seperti Kai dan memohon pada Tuhan agar mereka selalu bisa bersama. Pemuda pendiam, irit bicara yang selalu memahami Sehun lewat tatapan matanya. Tanpa perlu bicara. Seakan lewat mata keduanya, dapat melukiskan segala pikiran keduanya.

_I am willing to change (what can I do)__  
__Start everything afresh (just give me a chance)__  
__I can't just be your (platonic) friend__  
__My feelings for you are too deep,__  
__how am I supposed to just let them go?_

…..

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Menonton tayangan favorit nya di televisi. Oke, memang sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan acara itu. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sehun.

Rasanya aneh. Rasanya terlalu asing saat Sehun jauh darinya. Rasanya aneh saat pemuda itu tak ada dalam jangkauan mata nya. Saat wangi tubuh pemuda itu tak menyapa penciumannya. Saat suara Sehun yang irit bicara itu tak terdengar di telinga nya.

Kai sadar, ia terlalu terbiasa. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan Sehun yang ada di samping nya. Ia terlalu nyaman dengan adanya Sehun. Kai selalu bersyukur akan itu.

Sudah ku bilang, bahwa mereka agak sedikit aneh. Bahkan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyebut mereka sebagai sepasang manusia datar. Kalau kebanyakan sahabat sering terlihat bercanda, bertengkar, atau semacamnya, maka lain hal nya dengan Sehun dan Kai. Mereka memang sering bersama, tapi jarang sekali melihat mereka bercanda atau bertengkar. Di kantin, mereka hanya akan makan dengan suasana yang tenang. Di perpustakaan, keduanya hanya akan menenggelamkan pikiran masing-masing pada buku yang dibaca nya.

Bertengkar? Oke, siapa sangka jika Kai dan Sehun terlalu sering bertengkar? Keduanya akan saling mendiamkan sepanjang hari, oke memang tak ada yang memperhatikan karena kebanyakan hari mereka habiskan dengan berdiaman. Tapi, yang perlu kalian ingat, seserius apapun masalahnya, Sehun tak akan pernah jauh dari jangkauan Kai. Pemuda dingin itu akan tetap menamani Kai makan, membaca buku atau pulang bersama. Persahabatan mereka terlalu murni, terlalu berjalan apa adanya.

"Berhenti memikirkan Sehun." noona Kai, Sunny, mencibir adiknya yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Aishh, berhenti lah sok tau." Kai menatap sinis noona nya itu. Sunny hanya tertawa geli. "Sudah ku bilang, kalian harusnya jadi sepasang kekasih."

"Noona, akan kulaporkan pada ibu bahwa kau menyimpan foto Siwon sunbae yang sedang half naked." Kai mengancam. Dan hasilnya, Sunny cepat-cepat mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Oh, bisa mati dirinya jika nyonya Kim mengetahui itu.

_But you say, I only wanna be your friend, just a friend__  
__In your heart, I'm just a friend, not a lover__  
__I'm grateful that you're being so honest, but the love I have for you, I temporarily can't take it back__  
__So I, I cannot just be your friend, I can't just be your friend_

….

"Kai, Irene sunbae mengajak ku berkencan." Sehun menatap Kai sambil terus menyeruput bubble tea cokelat kesukaan nya.

"Yasudah, pergi saja." Kai menjawab singkat sambil terus menyeruput bubble tea miliknya.

Sehun tampak ragu. Sebenarnya, sudah lama ia tak berkencan. Ia sudah lupa, yeoja mana yang terakhir ia kencani. Dan Sehun hanyalah namja biasa, ia sedikit khawatir tentang ini. "Bantu aku merapikan penampilan."

Kai tersedak sebelum akhirnya terkekeh kecil. Oh, yang benar saja. Sehun sudah cukup dewasa dan ia adalah namja popular di sekolah. Siapa sangka, ia bisa jadi seribut ini untuk mempersiapkan kencan nya. "Baiklah." dan akhirnya, Kai tidak bisa menolak untuk membantu Sehun.

"Apa kau tak berpikir untuk berkencan?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menatap bingung. Ia mengerutkan kening nya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Kau juga popular tau, ku dengar Eunji hoobae menyukai mu, dia manis. Mungkin kau bisa mengajak nya berkencan." Yah, sebenarnya Kai juga cukup popular. Tapi, tidak sepopuler Sehun. Jadi, Sehun juga sering bertanya-tanya kenapa Kai tak pernah mengecani gadis-gadis yang menyukai nya.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk berkencan." Kai menjawab acuh. Ia tak bohong. Memang ia tak pernah berfikir tentang pergi berkencan. Kai rasa, pergi dengan Sehun lebih baik daripada harus mengencani salah satu yeoja berisik di sekolahnya. Kai merinding ngeri membayangkan nya.

Sebenarnya, Kai sendiri merasa ragu akan dirinya. Akan orientasi seksualnya. Apa dia ini normal? Karena jujur saja, ia belum pernah berkencan dengan yeoja manapun. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan nya mendadak ragu akan Sehun. Ia ikut senang, jika sahabatnya itu sekarang punya teman kencan. Tapi, Kai sadar bahwa ia terlalu terbiasa dengan Sehun, berada di dekat Sehun. Karena Sehun 'sahabat' nya.

_I'm guessing,__  
__you wanted to clarifying right from the start__  
__I feel like such a failure__  
__It feels like I'm falling from the heavens down to the deepest valleys__  
__How frustrating__  
_

…..

Kai masih setia menunggu Sehun, sudah hampir sepuluh toko yang Sehun masuki untuk melihat-lihat koleksi baju di toko-toko itu. Tapi, pemuda dingin itu masih belum bisa memutuskan, baju seperti apa yang akan ia beli, yang akan ia pakai saat kencan dengan Irene sunbae.

Kencan biasa memang. Hanya menonton film drama klasik terbaru di bioskop, dan Kai tau sebenarnya Sehun sangat malas untuk menonton film drama picisan semacam itu. Entahlah, apa yang membuat Sehun langsung menyetujui saja film pilihan Irene itu saat keduanya membuat janji kencan.

"Jadi, apa kau masih lama tuan Oh?" Kai menggerutu sebal. Sahabatnya itu masih terus mencoba-coba pakaian di salah satu toko.

"Baiklah, apa ini pas?" Sehun baru saja keluar dari fitting room. Hanya kemeja biru langit yang lengan nya ditekuk hingga siku dan celana jeans hitam biasa. Tapi sungguh, Sehun sangat tampan. Kai melirik nya dan mengacungkan jempol nya. Sehun tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia mendapatkan baju yang pas.

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil yang ini." kata Sehun pada pelayan toko.

Setelah membayar belanjaan Sehun, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam dan udara malam Seoul benar-benar terasa menusuk tulang. Kai menggigil dan seperti biasanya, tangan nya akan sebeku mayat.

Sehun menarik tangan Kai dan menggenggam nya hangat dalam saku hoodie milik Sehun. Kebiasaan nya. Kai tersenyum kecil setelah menyadari tangan nya menjadi lebih hangat. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya tangan nya yang hangat, perasaan nya juga jadi menghangat mengingat bahwa Sehun lah yang melakukan nya. Bahwa Sehun lah yang menggenggam tangannya, bahwa di saku hoodie milik Sehun lah tangan nya sekarang berada.

Kai harap waktu terhenti sejenak saja. Kai ingin merasakan bagaimana Sehun membuatnya senyaman ini. Membuatnya semakin terbiasa dengan Sehun di samping nya.

_I am willing to change (what can I do)__  
__Start everything afresh (just give me a chance)__  
__I can't just be your (platonic) friend__  
__My feelings for you are too deep,__  
__how am I supposed to just let them go?_

…..

**TBC~**

**Okeee, gimana? gimana? **

**Ceritanya agak aneh sih, tapi semoga aja kalian-kalian HunKai shipper pada suka. Dan kalo pengen FF ini lanjut terus jangan lupa review yappsss.**

**Annyeonggg^^**

**With love, wolfy3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Helloooo~ masih ada yang inget FF** **ini? Yah, semoga aja masih pada inget yahhh. Dan semoga ceritanya kalian makin suka.**

**Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini walaupun sibuk pengen banget nerusin FF ini. Pengen juga bikin HunKai or ChanKai drabble. Semoga waktu ku selo terus deh ya jadi bisa tulis FF terus hihi.**

**Happy Reading~**

…..

"Berjalan lancar?" Kai menatap Sehun yang tak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Namja itu benar-benar seperti kemasukan roh halus pagi ini. Oh, bagaimana tidak? Wajah tampan nya yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi dingin kini terlihat ceria sekali pagi ini.

"Lebih dari lancar." Sehun tersenyum mantap. Ia memainkan pulpen di genggaman nya sedari tadi.

Semalam, baru saja ia berhasil menuntaskan rencana nya berkencan dengan salah satu yeoja popular di sekolah. Irene sunbae. Yah, hanya kencan biasa sih. Menonton di bioskop dan makan malam. Tapi, gadis itu benar-benar manis tadi malam. Dengan rambut pink nya yang terurai dan gaun berwarna peach cerah benar-benar membuat sosok nya terlihat begitu manis.

Kai hanya menggeleng heran. Biasanya Sehun tak begitu suka berkencan. Tapi, entah mengapa ia terlihat senang sekali hari ini karena habis berkencan. "Kau berniat memacari nya ya?" Kai terkekeh pelan, ia masih sibuk dengan tugas nya dan Sehun, seperti biasa tak kunjung membantu nya. Hell yeah, lama-lama Kai jengah padanya. Tapi, apa mau dikata, ia tak pernah bisa marah pada namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Kami sudah resmi kok."

Kai menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menulis nya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Secepat itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan kening nya sebal. Tidak apa kan ia menjalin kasih dengan Irene sunbae? Yah, walaupun baru sekali mereka pergi kencan. Toh, mereka saling menyukai dan terlihat cocok bersama.

"Tak apa sih." Kai meneruskan kembali tulisan nya yang sempat tertunda.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Kenapa ia jadi tak suka Kai terlihat acuh begitu? Kai sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Mengucapkan selamat pun tidak, atau mungkin seharusnya ia ngambek kan? Yah, kalau Sehun punya kekasih itu berarti waktu nya bersama Kai akan sedikit berkurang kan? Ah, mungkin tidak sedikit.

…

"Sehun, ayo pulang bersama." Irene, gadis cantik itu sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas Sehun saat bel pulang berbunyi. Berniat menunggu kekasih nya dan pulang bersama.

Sehun tersenyum hangat padanya. Ternyata, menyenangkan juga ya memiliki kekasih. Sehun yakin pasti akan banyak hal menarik yang akan ia lalui bersama kekasih baru nya itu.

"Sehun, ayo. Jadi temani aku beli buku?" Kai menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. Oh ya Tuhan, Sehun lupa! Ia kan sudah janji akan menemani Kai beli buku sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana ini?

"Eh? Kau mau pulang dengan Irene sunbae ya?" Kai terlihat terkejut mendapati yeoja itu menatap bingung pada nya dan melirik ke arah Sehun seakan meminta penjelasan. Kai merutuki dirinya, mungkin memang saat ini ia tak boleh mengganggu Sehun dan kekasih baru nya itu. Toh, mereka baru saja jadian.

"Tak apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Kai tersenyum manis. "Aku duluan." Kai melambaikan tangan nya pada Sehun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

Sehun jadi merasa tak enak pada Kai. Ia kan sudah janji dan biasanya Kai akan ngambek padanya jika Sehun mengingkari janji. Tapi, kenapa sahabatnya itu jadi terlihat pengertian sekali sekarang? Entahlah, Sehun jadi merasa risih sendiri.

Kai berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota Seoul yang mulai memasuki musim dingin. Ia mengurungkan niatnya membeli buku mengingat betapa dingin nya udara Seoul sore itu. Sialnya, ia lupa membawa jaket saat pergi sekolah tadi. Dan alhasil sekarang ia kedinginan di tengah kota dan harus tetap berjuang melawan dingin sampai rumah. Biasanya, Sehun akan melakukan kebiasaan nya. Menggenggam tangan Kai dan memasukkan nya ke saku jaket atau hoodie Sehun. Yah, biasanya.

"Aku pulang." akhirnya Kai berhasil sampai rumah walaupun dengan kondisi yang tidak mengenakan. Tangan nya benar-benar dingin seperti mayat. Untunglah, Nyonya Kim sedang tak ada di rumah, kalau eomma Kai tau ia pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar tentang kecerobohan Kai yang lupa membawa jaket.

"Sendiri? Mana kekasih mu?" Sunny, satu-satunya noona Kai itu menatap bingung pada adiknya. Tak biasanya ia pulang sendiri.

Kai menatap balik Sunny dengan wajah yang tak kalah heran. Kekasih? Sejak kapan ia punya kekasih? "Sehun, bodoh. Kau kan biasanya pulang dengan namja albino itu." Sunny memperjelas saat melihat wajah adiknya yang kebingungan.

"Noonaaaaaa, dia bukan kekasih ku. Dan dia sudah punya kekasih sekarang, aku tak ingin kau bicara macam-macam sehingga nanti bisa membuat kekasih nya salah paham." Kai merengut sebal.

Sunny terkekeh geli. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Sehun dan Kai? Mereka terlalu dekat kalau hanya disebut sebagai sahabat. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau marah pada ku karena sedang patah hati ya? Cupcup, poor Jonginiee." Sunny menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kai sebelum mendapat amukan dari adik kesayangan nya itu.

Kai mendudukkan tubuh nya di sofa. Mencoba menghangatkan tangan nya yang semakin membeku. Sial saja, kenapa ia harus selalu menjadi ceroboh? Meninggalkan jaketnya di kamar dan harus pulang dengan tangan sebeku mayat saat ini.

Kai merasakan getaran di ponselnya. Ia menatap layar persegi panjang itu di tangan nya. Sehun is calling. Buru-buru Kai mengangkatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kai menjawab cepat sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya tentang keadaan nya. Kai tau pasti Sehun hanya menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaan nya. Yah, kondisi nya yang gampang sakit serta kecerobohan nya yang melebihi nenek nya yang sudah pikun itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga Kai. Tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Syukurlah, kau tau? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Dasar ceroboh." suara Sehun di seberang sana terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Bodoh, aku sudah delapan belas tahun dan kau masih saja seperti eomma."

"Kau yang bodoh, tak bisa mengurus diri mu sendiri."

"Terserah."

Kai menutup sebal sambungan telepon nya dengan Sehun. Jadi, Sehun itu mengkhawatirkan nya atau hanya ingin mengejeknya ceroboh sih? Dasar aneh.

….

"Jadi, kau tak pergi dengan nya hari ini?" Kai merapikan peralatan prakarya nya hari ini. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan Sehun masih berada di kelas.

"Tidak. Irene ada kelas dance hari ini." Sehun mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan Kai yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan prakarya nya yang berantakan. "Kau tau?"

"Apa?" Kai menutup resleting tas nya saat selesai merapikan peralatan nya.

"Aku merindukan mu."

Kai tertawa geli. Oh, ayolah ini baru dua hari ia dan Sehun tak pulang bersama dan Sehun mengatakan ia merindukan nya. How fluff. "Kau berlebihan."

Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai menyusuri jalanan ramai kota Seoul. Merasakan hangat nya tangan Kai dalam genggaman nya. Bahkan, tangan Irene pun tak sehangat milik Kai.

"Kita pulang?" Sehun memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Sungai Han saja bagaimana? Aku sedang malas pulang, kau tau noona ku yang sangat manis itu bertambah menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun terkekeh geli. Yah, noona Kai itu memang hobi sekali menggoda adiknya. Terlebih lagi tentang kedekatan nya dengan Sehun. Sehun sih tidak masalah dianggap sebagai kekasih Kai oleh Sunny noona. Lagipula, punya kekasih semanis Kai menyenangkan juga. Eh?

"Mau naik?" Kai menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Jujur saja, ia memang lelah. Tapi, benarkah tidak apa? "Kalau ada yang melihat dan bilang pada Irene sunbae bagaimana?"

"Oh, ayolah. Yang benar saja, kita kan hanya sahabat." Yah, Sehun benar. Mereka kan hanya sahabat. "Baiklah." Kai mengangguk lucu. Sehun membungkuk dan dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Kai di punggung nya. Kai tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sehun tak menggendong Kai. Terakhir kali, saat kaki Kai terkilir saat latihan dance dan Sehun yang panik Kai telepon langsung datang dan menggendong tubuh Kai sampai rumah. Kai merindukan gendongan lelaki tampan yang satu ini. Terasa nyaman dan hangat. Dan hanya seorang Oh Sehun lah yang bisa membuatnya senyaman itu.

"Kau berat Tuan Kim." kaki Sehun terus berjalan menuju tempat favorit nya dan Kai sambil sesekali membetulkan posisi Kai yang berada di punggung nya.

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan punggung mu untuk mengangkut ku."

Sudah hampir senja saat mereka tiba di tepian sungai Han. Banyak anak kecil, sepasang kekasih dan orang-orang disana. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Untung saja, mereka tak terlambat sehingga masih bisa melihat pemandangan ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah itu.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin musim dingin yang diterpa hangat nya sinar mentari yang hampir tenggelam. Perpaduan yang indah. Kai masih memejamkan manik nya ketika merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan nya erat. Seakan Kai akan terbang jika Sehun melepasnya.

Sehun memandang Kai yang masih terpejam. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?" Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya. Kai tersenyum kecil dan membuka mata nya. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap Kai sebal. "Jangan bercanda Kim."

"Kau lucu sih. Tau-tau bilang begitu, tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkan mu. Bagaimana bisa aku mencari sahabat seperti mu lagi di dunia ini?"

"Janji?" Sehun menyodorkan kelingking nya.

"Tentu saja janji. Kim Kai menyayangi mu." Kai menautkan kelingking nya di kelingking Sehun. Tanda ia berjanji.

"Oh Sehun lebih menyayangi mu."

"Dasar gombal."

"Terserah saja."

**TBC~**

**Fiuhhh~ akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 nya hihi**

**Oh iya, ada yang tanya download lagunya dimana ya? Kemaren wolfy downlad di . Coba aja deh cari disana. Kemaren juga ada yang tanya ya Irene itu siapa, Irene itu personel nya girlband SM yang baru-baru ini debut. Namanya red velvet. **

**Gimana? Udah terjawab kan? Hehe. Thanks ya yang udah mau review hihi. **

**Anyyeongg~ With love, wolfy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy to meet again~ kkkkk**

**Okee, wolfy masih super galau soal Luhan. But it's okay, jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan ini. Wolfy yakin Luhan punya alesan sendiri kenapa dia keluar dari Exo. Wolfy cuma bisa doain yang terbaik buat Luhan dan member lainnya dan wolfy bakal tetep setia dukung exo dan jadi exo L tetap seumur hidup. Bahkan kalo exo member nya tinggal satu orang pun atau sekalinya bubar, buat wolfy exo itu harga mati. Udah paten. Unconditional love nya wolfy selalu buat Exo hikkss /lebay/**

**Oke, wolfy cuma mau bilang kalo….. Chapter 3 nya udah jadii! /apasih**

**Cusss, langsung baca. Happy reading~**

Chapter 3

Kai baru saja selesai merapikan buku-bukunya dalam loker ketika sepasang manusia paling aneh –menurut Kai menghampiri nya. "Hay Kai-ah!" sapa seorang dari mereka. Oh, yang benar saja. Bahkan Kai saja kadang lupa wajah mereka dan sekarang keduanya memanggil Kai dengan panggilan yang begitu akrab, seakan sudah mengenal bertahun-tahun. Memang sih, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah namja yang termasuk popular di sekolahnya, tapi tetap saja kan seharusnya mereka tidak memanggil Kai begitu. Toh, nyata nya mereka memang tidak akrab sama sekali.

"Mmm, hai Park Chanyeol-ssi, Byun Baekhyun-ssi." sapa Kai sopan.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Kai, panggil saja Baekhyun." si Byun tersenyum, memperlihatkan mata sipit nya yang membentuk sabit.

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu." sekarang giliran si Park, lelaki berkuping lebar itu tersenyum ramah pada Kai.

Kai mengerutkan kening nya penasaran. "Ada apa?"

"Baiklah, kami ingin mengakui suatu hal…. Kami ini adalah….." Baekhyun menahan kata-katanya dan sukses membuat Kai semakin penasaran. "Kami adalah HunKai shipper!"

Kai hampir jatuh terjengkang kalau saja ia tak memegang pegangan pintu loker. Apa tadi Baekhyun bilang? HunKai shipper? Mereka menyukai Kai dan Sehun? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa terlihat terkejut begitu? Kami ini memang penggemar berat mu dan Sehun, Kai-ah!" Chanyeol, si giant itu menatap Kai dengan menggebu-gebu, terlihat meyakinkan sekali untuk disebut sebagai saesang fan nya.

"Sepertinya kalian demam, pulang lah." Kai menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Mereka ini kenapa sih? Tidak akrab dengan nya lalu tiba-tiba bilang bahwa mereka adalah penggemar nya dan Sehun.

"Kami serius Kai. Dan kami sangat kecewa pada Sehun."

Kai yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang aneh itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tunggu- "Kecewa pada Sehun? Memang Sehun melakukan apa?"

"Tentu saja ia bodoh, dia meninggalkan mu demi Irene sunbae. Kau itu kan lebih manis, lebih sexy, pokoknya lebih segalanya deh daripada sunbae jelek itu." Kai menatap Baekhyun horror. Kai berdoa dalam hati agar tak ada yang mendengar omongan si cerewet itu dan mengadukan nya pada Irene sunbae, oh bisa mati dirimu Kim Jongin.

"Baekhyun, kau jangan salah sangka begitu. Aku dan Sehun hanyalah sahabat, tidak lebih." Kai berusaha bersabar menjelaskan nya, sepertinya dua makhluk dengan wajah tampan tapi bodoh di hadapan nya ini benar-benar berprasangka terlalu jauh.

"Sudahlah Kai, tak perlu mengelak begitu. Kami mengerti kok, maka dari itu kami kesini untuk menghibur mu agar kau tidak patah hati." Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu menepuk pundak Kai. Seakan Kai sedang benar-benar teraniaya atas hubungan Sehun dan Irene.

"Kalian benar-benar salah paham." sepertinya kesabaran Kai sudah habis, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang jalan pikiran si Byun –cerewet- Baekhyun dan si giant teman nya itu.

"Aku permisi." Kai jengah dan segera berlari meninggalkan dua orang aneh yang tersenyum bodoh padanya. "Tenang saja Kai, kami siap mendukung mu dengan Sehun." Kai masih dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun ketika ia berbelok ke lorong menuju kelas nya. Benar-benar manusia sinting.

….

Kai baru saja selesai merapikan loker dan peralatan nya ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan nya. "Sulli sunbae?" Kai menyerngit bingung.

"Hay Kai, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan? Bisa?" Sulli, salah satu sunbae yang sama terkenal nya dengan Irene memandang nya penuh harap. Ya Tuhan apa lagi ini?

"Baiklah." Setelah merapikan sisa peralatan di lokernya Kai pun mengunci dan berjalan menghampiri Sulli yang menunggu di ujung koridor. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Mmm, Kai langsung saja, aku ingin tanya. Sebenarnya kau dan Sehun ada hubungan apa?" Sulli sedikit terlihat tidak enak untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Kai. Sebenarnya Sulli merasa tidak punya andil untuk ikut campur masalah ini. Tapi, kalau bukan Irene, sahabat dekatnya yang meminta padanya ia sangat enggan untuk melakukan ini.

"Aku dan Sehun? Kami hanya sahabat." Kai sendiri sangat bingung. Kenapa hari ini mendadak orang-orang menjadi agak aneh? Tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Sehun padanya.

"Benarkah? Mmm, Irene memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini pada mu. Sebenarnya aku sudah memaksa nya untuk mengatakan secara langsung pada mu, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu sungkan."

Oke, Kai mulai tidak suka berbelit-belit seperti ini. "Baiklah, apa masalah nya?"

"Kau tau kan? Kalau Irene dan Sehun baru saja jadian. Irene sangat senang saat Sehun menyatakan cinta nya pada Irene karena memang ia sudah sejak lama mengagumi Sehun."

"Lalu?" Kai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau dan Sehun terlalu dekat. Dan itu membuat Irene sulit menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Sehun, padahal ia ingin sekali menjadi lebih dekat dengan KEKASIH nya itu." entah hanya perasaan Kai, atau memang iya. Sepertinya Sulli sedikit menekankan kata kekasih pada kalimat nya barusan.

"Jadi, bisakah kau merelakan sedikit waktu mu bersama Sehun agar dia dan Irene bisa lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersama?" Sulli menatap Kai penuh harap.

Tunggu, apa ini? "Jadi maksudmu aku harus menjauhi Sehun?"

"Bukan begitu. Ini tidak seperti menjauhi, kau hanya perlu mengurangi waktu mu bersama Sehun."

Sungguh, Sulli sangat berbelit-belit dan Kai mulai tidak menyukai situasi ini. Apa maksudnya? Ia harus menjauhi Sehun begitu? Katakanlah Kai egois, tapi waktunya bersama Sehun selama ini sudah cukup tersita karena Irene dan sekarang ia disuruh untuk menjauhi Sehun? Yang benar saja.

"Maaf Sulli sunbae, aku harus segera pulang." Kai membungkukkan badannya sopan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sulli yang terlihat kesal karena diabaikan.

"Hey, tunggu Kai! Bagaimana dengan Irene dan Sehun?" Sulli berusaha mengejar Kai namun sayang Kai terlalu cepat.

"Ah, sial!" Sulli menggerutu kesal.

….

Kai berhenti menyedot cola di tangan nya saat merasakan tangan seseorang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Dan kernyitan di dahinya menghilang ketika indera penciuman nya menangkap wangi tubuh khas milik sahabatnya, Sehun.

"Kau lagi." Kai memutar bola matanya malas, berpura-pura bosan melihat Sehun. Ingat ya, hanya pura-pura. Kalau Kai ingin jujur, ia begitu merindukan Sehun. Walaupun hari-harinya selama ini selalu penuh dengan Sehun tapi Kai selalu saja ingin dekat dengan bocah albino satu itu.

"Oh ayolah, acting mu buruk. Kau sangat merindukan ku kan?" Sehun menyerobot cola yang sedari tadi Kai minum. Sehun hanya nyengir ketika Kai menatap nya kesal. "Mengajari Irene main basket itu lelah Kai."

"Irene? Basket?" Kai bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Yah, begitulah. Irene akan ujian praktik olahraga lusa, dia sudah menguasai semua materi hanya basket saja yang belum. Makanya aku mengajari nya."

Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Yah, tentu saja wanita itu bisa segalanya, dia kan multi talent. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mengenal Irene sunbae? Siswa tingkat akhir itu sangat aktif di berbagai organisasi sekolah, memiliki wajah cantik, body sexy, pintar bermain piano, pandai menyanyi dan hampir semua bidang olahraga ia kuasai. Berbeda sekali dengan Kai, eh- tunggu. Apa Kai cemburu?

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Baru aku tinggal beberapa hari saja kau mulai aneh." Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Hm?" Kai hanya bergumam. Dirinya memang sedang tidak fokus beberapa hari ini, entah kenapa. Apa karena Sehun tidak ada di samping nya ya? Memang sih, beberapa hari ini Sehun jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Hanya sebatas di kelas, saat jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah biasanya Sehun akan menemani kekasihnya, entah makan bersama, pergi ke toko buku yang biasanya Sehun lakukan bersama Kai atau mengajari Irene main basket seperti tadi.

"Apa aku menyakiti mu?" Kai memandang bingung Sehun. "Maksudnya?"

Sehun terlihat tidak enak. "Mmm, maksudku, apa ada perkataan atau perbuatan ku yang menyinggung mu? Kau tau, ada dua orang aneh yang tiba-tiba bilang aku jahat pada mu."

"Oh, pasti si Park dan Byun itu lagi."

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi… apa aku menyakiti mu? Kau terlihat berbeda beberapa hari ini. Sering melamun dan agak pendiam."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan si duo onar itu. Mereka memang sedikit aneh." Kai menjawab cuek dan mengaduk-aduk cola nya dengan sedotan. Inginnya sih, Kai bilang bahwa ia sedikit merindukan Sehun tapi pasti akan sangat aneh mengingat Kai tak punya hak apapun untuk itu.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Jangan memendam masalah sendirian, kalau ada sesuatu segera bilang padaku. Kau tau kan? Aku menyayangi mu." Sehun mengusak pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Kai dan Kai paling tidak bisa jika Sehun sudah berbuat semanis ini padany. Lihatlah senyum manis nya itu.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian Kai menghilangkan senyum nya ketika mendengar suara Irene memanggil nama Sehun. Ia memandang Sehun yang melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas sapaan kekasihnya. Oh, bisakah gadis itu tidak egois? Kai jadi sewot sendiri. Eh?

"Kai, aku kesana dulu ya. Jangan banyak pikiran atau kau akan cepat tua." Sehun mengusak kembali surai Kai dan memberikan senyuman terbaik nya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya kecewa.

Dan… selanjutnya mata Kai yang bertemu pandang dengan Irene tidak sengaja menangkan raut kesal pada wajah Irene. Oh, sepertinya Irene benar-benar tidak suka pada nya, ditambah lagi Sulli yang pasti sudah menceritakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kai bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Irene yang seperti mengancam nya sebelum menggandeng tangan Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin. Apa mungkin Kai harus memikirkan ulang permintaan Sulli?

**TBC~**

**Huahhhh, maafkan wolfy yang ngilang setelah sekian lama karna ide yang buntu wkwk. Maaf juga FF Insanity yang harus end dengan geje nya hikss.**

**Semoga terbayar dengan FF IOWBYF yappp, annyeonggg:***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Haiii, thankyou yang udah mau nungguin semua FF buatan wolfy wkwk. And you must know that my final exam has over! Ga kebayang gimana diriku bersemangat buat nulis FF hehe. Dan semua ini juga berkat para readers setia wolfy nih, wolfy jadi selalu semangat buat nulis FF walaupun masih belum sebagus author-author senior hehe. Buat FF Let me still love you masih dalam tahap penggarapan ya, harap bersabar, muahh.**

**Happy reading~**

Jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat lengang. Tentu saja, ini sudah hampir jam 5 sore dan jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sekolah sudah tampak sepi, kecuali murid-murid yang ada ekstrakurikuler hari ini. Kai sendiri harus rela melewatkan jam berharga nya untuk tidur tampan atau sekedar menemani noona nya menonton drama. Jung songsaenim memang benar-benar baik hati, memberikan tugas secara mendadak yang harus dikumpul besok. Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya tugas Kai, kau tau kan, si Sehun yang sudah pasti jadi partner Kai itu beralasan ada acara keluarga hingga tak bisa ikut mengerjakan tugas.

Kai melirik jam tangan nya sekilas. Well, ini sudah hampir 15 menit Kai menunggu bis yang mengantar nya pulang di halte. Biasanya hanya 5 menit, tapi kenapa sore ini seperti lama sekali? Kai tidak tahan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki saja.

Desember, akan ada natal. Kai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai ramai. Karena sudah hampir senja, pemilik-pemilik toko sudah menghidupkan lampu-lampu toko mereka yang dihias dengan ornament natal yang cantik. Beberapa kali Kai berhenti untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan di dalam toko dari luar kaca. Memikirkan kira-kira apa yang harus ia beli untuk kado natal orang-orang terdekatnya.

Kai jadi ingat, natal tahun lalu tidak berjalan begitu baik. Saat malam natal, Kai pergi dengan Sehun ke gereja untuk doa malam. Mereka pulang sekitar jam 10 malam dan jalanan Seoul sudah mulai sepi. Waktu itu salju turun sangat lebat, Kai begitu menyukai salju. Ia berlari bersama Sehun sambil menembus salju yang turun dengan lebatnya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja disebut malam yang sempurna kalau Kai yang terlalu ceroboh itu tidak terpeleset dan akhirnya tergelincir karena salju yang licin. Kakinya terkilir parah dan Sehun harus menggendong nya sampai rumah. Besoknya Kai benar-benar seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi, ia hanya tidur di ranjangnya, melewatkan natal yang seharusnya diisi dengan kegembiraan. Kai ingin menangis saat itu, kalau saja Sehun tak datang dengan kostum Santa bodoh dengan sekotak hadiah dan kartu ucapan natal dari teman-temannya. Kai yang awalnya ingin menangis sedih menjadi terharu melihat Sehun yang sengaja tidak ikut ibu nya ke Busan untuk menengok nenek nya hanya demi Kai. Tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum. Ah, dia jadi merindukan pemuda itu.

Buktinya saja ia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sehun sekarang, apa ia terlalu rindu?

Tunggu.

Kai menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, itu Sehun. Dengan mantel cokelat, kado natal pemberian Kai tahun lalu.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh. Itu benar Sehun, tapi dengan Irene. Wanita di samping Sehun itu ikut menoleh. Sepertinya wajah nya tidak ramah.

"Kai?" Sehun jadi kaget sendiri.

"Acara keluarga mu sudah selesai?" Kai tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin berpikiran negative tentang sahabatnya itu.

"A..aku…" Sehun gelagapan. Irene menatap Sehun, mencoba meminta penjelasan. "Sehun… dari tadi bersama ku kok. Iya kan, sayang?"

Kai mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, begitu ya? Baiklah, aku duluan." Kai berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan Irene. Kai yakin bahwa Sehun masih menatap punggung nya saat ini. Jujur saja, Kai tidak berharap lebih, hanya panggilan Sehun dan sedikit penjelasan dari pemuda itu sudah cukup membuatnya tenang kok. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tak berniat menjelaskan apapun.

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya kasar dan segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan noona nya yang berdecak sebal ketika sepatu Kai yang belum sempat ia buka meninggalkan jejak salju di lantai. Kai melepas tas dan sepatunya asal dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang. Baik, Kai tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu marah.

"Jadi, kenapa lagi?" Kai menoleh. Sunny sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintunya. Sial, Kai lupa mengunci pintu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sehun ya?" Sunny mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Kai, menatap adik semata wayang nya dengan penasaran.

"Tidak usah sok tau."

"Dasar, sudah ku bilang kan kalau kalian harusnya menikah." Kai menatap noona nya tidak suka. Ia sebal sekali kalau Sunny sudah sok tau begitu. Ia tidak apa kok, hanya… kesal saja.

"Menangis saja jika ingin menangis." Sunny membelai rambut Kai sayang. Ia tau adiknya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Biar semenyebalkan apa Kai, ia tetap adiknya yang paling ia sayang. Kai menggeleng. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menangis kok. Ia kan hanya kesal saja. Tapi, kenapa suasana ini begitu dramatis dan membuat Kai ingin menangis?

"Aku tidak ingin jadi cengeng." Sunny tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu. Ia bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Bahkan orang yang tidak terlalu peka pada lingkungan nya seperti Kai bisa jadi cengeng seperti ini.

"Aku dan Sehun… hanya terbiasa bersama. Jadi, rasanya aneh saja ketika dia jauh dari ku." benar dugaan Sunny, pasti si albino itu.

"Kau yakin hanya begitu? Kau yakin kau dan Sehun hanya terbiasa? Bukan saling membutuhkan?" Kai menatap Sunny. Memang kenapa kalau saling membutuhkan? Apa bedanya dengan terbiasa? Entahlah, Kai pusing.

Kai hanya diam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sunny. Kenapa dia jadi ragu begini dengan statusnya dan Sehun yang selama ini hanya sebatas sahabat yang terbiasa bersama? Kenapa rasanya Sunny mulai benar tentang saling membutuhkan?

….

"Kim Jongin, coba jawab pertanyaan nomor 5 ini!"

Suara Jung sonsaengnim itu mengagetkan Kai dari lamunan nya. Kai menatap soal di papan tulis, oh terima kasih Tuhan karena Kai masih sempat belajar bab ini tadi malam jadi ia tidak perlu mendapat omelan dari guru killer itu.

"Bagus, lebih baik kau kurangi kegiatan melamun mu itu." Jung sonsaengnim memberikan tatapan penuh arti ketika salah satu murid kesayangan nya itu selesai mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya itu. Kai kembali duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari kursinya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan tapi sejak pagi tadi Sehun dan Kai tidak saling berbicara sama sekali. Sehun yang masih merasa tidak enak tentang kemarin masih takut-takut menegur sahabatnya itu.

Kai hanya memandang kembali buku penuh soal di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, ia hanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun yang dari tadi terus memandangi nya. Oh sial, sepertinya kejadian kemarin membuat dampak yang buruk bagi Kai. Ia tidak boleh melamun lagi atau benar-benar akan jadi daging cincang guru-guru yang lain.

Mungkin terhitung sudah beberapa hari ini Kai menjauh dari Sehun. Entah karena apa, ia hanya ingin. Kai merasa hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin bertambah buruk saja akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, mengajaknya makan siang bersama atau pulang bersama. Tapi Kai selalu menolaknya dengan alasan yang hampir tidak masuk akal setiap waktunya. "Maaf, aku lelah.", "Aku sibuk." atau "Aku sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." jawaban semacam itu lah yang selalu Kai berikan pada Sehun ketika ia mencoba mengajak Kai berbicara. Ia tak tau sejak kapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk menjadi daftar teman Kai, Sehun tau betul bahwa orang berisik semacam mereka bukan lah tipe orang yang suka Kai jadikan teman.

Kai sendiri juga tidak tau sejak kapan ia jadi dekat dengan duo ribut itu. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah yang selalu menemani nya di sekolah. Setidaknya Kai tidak begitu merasa kesepian.

Sehun baru saja selesai bermain basket di lapangan indoor dengan teman-teman satu club nya ketika tidak sengaja melihat Kai berjalan menuju gerbang depan untuk pulang. Sehun berlari mengejarnya yang sudah agak jauh berjalan. "Kai, tunggu!" Kai menoleh. Oh, Sehun ternyata.

"Ada apa?" Kai menatap Sehun yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah mengejar Kai. Baju olahraga nya yang berwarna putih basah oleh keringat dan celana olahraga pendeknya begitu pas dengan badannya kaki nya yang tinggi. Setidaknya, ia masih tetap tampan sejak mereka terakhir kali berbicara.

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Maaf, tapi aku…"

"Dan jangan mencoba menghindar lagi kali ini." pemuda berkulit putih itu menunjukkan wajah tegasnya yang akhirnya membuat Kai menurut saja.

Mereka memilih untuk pulang bersama pada akhirnya. Keduanya membisu. Sehun sendiri tidak tau kenap lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu untuk digerakkan.

"Aku… benar-benar minta maaf soal waktu itu." Sehun berujar agak canggung. Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Tidak apa."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Memang nya untuk apa marah?"

"Yah, mungkin saja waktu itu….." Kai menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun. Membungkam si albino itu. "Tidak Sehun, itu tidak penting."

Selanjutnya keduanya kembali diselimuti keheningan. Udara sore yang begitu dingin membuat Kai hampir menggigil. Ia merapatkan mantelnya untuk setidaknya sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sehun yang untuk saat ini menjadi lumayan peka segera menarik tangan pucat Kai dan menggenggam nya erat. Memasukkan tangan mereka berdua di saku mantel nya. Kai tersenyum, ternyata Sehun tidak melupakan kebiasaan lama nya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan jauhi aku lagi setelah ini." Sehun hanya menatap ke depan, terus berjalan tanpa melihat Kai. "Kau tau, kau menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak pernah menjauhi ku sebelumnya."

"Tapi sialnya aku hanya punya kau."

Kai terdiam mendengar Sehun bicara begitu. Entahlah, ada perasaan dalam hatinya yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Yang jelas, ia tau bahwa Sehun sedih karena ia menjauhi nya. "Kita hanya terlalu terbiasa bersama Sehun. Kau hanya tidak bisa aku jauh dari mu dan aku tidak bisa kau tiba-tiba dengan orang lain. Lagipula, aku tidak sejauh itu kok, kau saja yang berlebihan."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kau benar, mungkin kita memang terlalu sering bersama hingga akhirnya menjadi terbiasa lalu…." Sehun menghentikan kata-kata nya sejenak. Kai menatap nya bingung. "Lalu apa?"

"Tidak apa."

_Saling membutuhkan?_

"Mau menemani ku membeli hiasan pohon natal, besok?" Kai menatap Sehun ragu. Takut-takut kalau ia mengganggu jadwal Sehun.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab mantap. Sebenarnya sih, besok ia sudah janji pada Irene untuk pergi menonton. Tapi, kali ini saja ia ingin sedikit menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kai. Lagipula ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Kai tersenyum senang. Tak terasa langit sudah gelap dan lampu-lampu jalan mulai dihidupkan. Kai berjalan semangat mendahului Sehun sambil sesekali bersenandung senang menikmati salju yang turun mengenai tubuhnya. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sosok Kai yang seperti inilah hanya Sehun yang tau.

"Hey, Kim Kai!" Sehun memanggil Sehun ketika Kai mulai berjalan agak jauh mendahuluinya.

"Apa?" Kai menoleh.

"Oh Sehun menyayangi mu."

Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku lebih menyayangi mu."

"Hey, itu kan kata-kata ku." Sehun berpura-pura sebal sambil berjalan berusaha menyesuaikan langkah nya dengan Kai.

"Biar saja, aku kan memang lebih menyayangi mu." Kai menjulurkan lidah nya pada Sehun membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum gemas.

"Tidak, aku yang paling menyayangi mu."

Entah kenapa hari ini Kai jadi suka sekali tersenyum.

**TBC gak hayooo~**

**Haha, ini TBC kok wkwk, masih pendek ya? hehe. Maafkan wolfy hihi. Wolfy suka deh tiba-tiba dapet ide tentang FF wkwk. Pengen sih bikin FF lagi tapi takut yang lain jadi terbengkalai wkwk. Pada penasaran ga nih sama ide wolfy? /ngarep/**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Maaf ya yang udah nungguin lama FF ini hehe, maklum deh wolfy sibuk banget liburan ini *sok**

**Pokoknya ini udah di update ya hehe, semoga ga kecewa sama ceritanya. Love loveee3**

**Happy reading~**

Kai sudah siap dari 20 menit yang lalu. Memang sih, ia dan Sehun akan pergi jam 6, tapi entah kenapa ia sudah siap dari 20 menit yang lalu. Padahal sekarang saja masih jam 5:40. Kai memandangi dirinya di cermin besar di lemari nya. Ia mengenakan sweater cokelat tua dengan tulisan "Happiness" di tengah nya dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Entahlah, apa yang salah pada dirinya. Mungkin ia terlalu excited.

"Anak ibu sudah tampan kok." Kai terkejut mendapati ibu nya sedang berdiri di pintu dan memandangi nya.

"Aish, ibu mengagetkan saja." Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau senang ya bisa pergi dengan Sehun?"

Kai tidak tau kenapa pipi nya memanas. Kai bersumpah kalau sampai pipinya memerah ia lebih baik tidak memiliki pipi. "Tidak, biasa saja."

Ibu nya hanya tersenyum geli. "Kau tau? Ibu mengandung mu hampir 9 bulan, sayang. Hampir, karena di usia ke-8 bulan kandungan ibu kau sudah mendesak ingin keluar. Dan ibu membesarkan mu selama hampir 22 tahun. Bagaimana bisa kau berbohong pada ibu?"

Kai hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. "Ada apa? Ceritakan pada ibu." Nyonya Kim mengusap sayang surai cokelat anak bungsu nya itu. Kai hanya menghela nafas.

"Entahlah bu, mungkin ada yang salah dengan diri ku." Kai mendudukkan pantat nya diatas ranjang empuk nya dan sang ibu ikut duduk manis di samping nya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku dan Sehun terlalu dekat. Sehun sudah punya pacar sekarang dan ia sering pergi kencan. Kalau ia pergi kencan, aku jadi merasa sendiri dan… kehilangan." Kai memainkan ujung sweater nya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Eh? Tidak kok." ada sedikit nada ragu disana dan nyonya Kim bisa menangkap nya.

"Kau yakin? Kau marah tidak kalau Sehun sekarang membatalkan janji nya sekarang?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku marah." Kai menunduk, waspada kalau-kalau Sehun membatalkan janji nya.

"Kau marah tidak jika Sehun sedikit cuek padamu?"

"Tentu saja marah."

"Kenapa?" tanya sang ibu lagi.

"Sebelum Sehun punya pacar ia tidak pernah membagi perhatian nya pada orang lain selain aku."

"Kau marah tidak jika Sehun lebih sering dengan kekasih nya?"

"Mmm, mungkin." jawab Kai ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Dulu semua waktu Sehun dihabiskan bersama ku."

"Sekarang kan Sehun punya pacar, kau kan hanya sahabat nya. Kenapa harus marah?"

"Mmm.. aku…." Kai kalah telak. Ibu nya tersenyum menang. "Kau cemburu sayang." Kai hanya diam. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia cemburu? Toh, ia hanya cemburu kan? Hanya. Tapi rasanya begitu aneh ketika menangkap basah Sehun membohongi nya, rasanya aneh ketika Sehun lebih memilih makan siang dengan Irene. Dan kalau pada akhirnya nanti Sehun akan benar-benar meninggalkan nya untuk Irene, Kai tidak tau bagaimana rasanya.

"Jangan terlambat untuk mengatakan nya, Kim." sang ibu beranjak dari kamarnya, meninggalkan putra nya yang jadi semakin bingung. Haruskah? Haruskah pada akhirnya ia mengakui?

…

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Sehun menempelkan punggung tangan nya pada dahi Kai.

"Tidak." Kai hanya menjawab singkat. Mood nya buruk, sangat buruk.

"Lalu kenapa diam saja? Katanya ingin beli perlengkapan natal?" Sehun bertanya bingung. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia dan sahabatnya ini berjalan mengitari toko perlengkapan natal dengan 1 troli yang masih kosong. Biasanya Kai sangat suka belanja keperluan natal, tapi sekarang sedari tadi ia hanya melamun tak jelas.

Kai hanya diam, tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun mulai jengah, ia melepas pegangan nya pada troli dan menangkup pipi Kai dengan kedua tangan nya, menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. "Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya pada Kai tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajam nya pada si manis itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Kai melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipi nya.

"Mau pulang?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak usah." Kai berjalan sambil mendorong troli nya dengan Sehun yang mengikuti nya dari belakang. Entahlah, Sehun tau ada yang salah dengan Kai.

Kai berhenti beberapa kali untuk mengambil hiasan pohon natal dan Sehun hanya memandangi nya dari belakang. Hingga ia melihat Kai berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah etalase kaca. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kai.

"Hiasan merpati?" Sehun bertanya pada Kai.

"Maaf, bisakah aku melihat yang ini?" Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan berbicara pada seorang pelayan toko. Pelayan toko itu tersenyum dan mengambilkan Kai sepasang gantungan kunci merpati yang Kai inginkan.

"Pilihan yang bagus Tuan. Merpati adalah lambang kesetiaan, kasih sayang dan cinta. Anda berdua beruntung bisa mendapatkan yang ini, ini sangat langka dan yang ini adalah yang terakhir yang kami punya." sang pelayan toko tersenyum pada Kai dan Sehun.

Kai memandangi gantungan kunci itu. Gantungan kunci sepasang itu terlihat sangat indah. Dengan hiasan merpati putih yang tampak bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Kai melirik tag harga gantungan itu dan tersenyum kecewa setelah nya. Ini terlalu mahal, uang yang ia bawa tidak akan cukup mengingat pesanan ibu nya yang terlalu banyak. Kai menyerahkan kembali gantungan kunci itu pada pelayan toko. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin lihat saja. Uang ku sepertinya kurang."

"Ah, sayang sekali." kata sang pelayan memaklumi.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan dompet nya. Well, untuk ukuran sebuah gantungan kunci itu memang terlalu mahal tapi Kai terlihat sangat menginginkan nya. "Tidak apa, aku yang belikan." Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet nya dan menyerahkan nya pada pelayan toko tadi.

"Eh? Tidak usah Sehun." Kai jadi tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja hadiah natal." Sehun tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata nya pada Kai.

"Terima kasih." jawab Kai sambil tersenyum manis.

…

Sehun dan Kai berjalan beriringan dengan menautkan tangan mereka yang serasa membeku di malam bulan Desember ini. Mereka sudah selesai belanja dan pulang dengan berplastik-plastik belanjaan pesanan ibu Kai yang sangat banyak. Sehun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kai ketika angin malam berhembus dan serasa membekukan tulang-tulang nya.

Kai merogoh saku mantel nya dan menatap sepasang gantungan kunci yang Sehun belikan untuk nya. Sangat cantik. "Ini, satu untuk mu." Kai menyodorkan satu dari sepasang gantungan merpati itu.

"Hm? Bukankah kau ingin dua-duanya?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ish, kalau aku menyimpan keduanya maka gantungan ini tidak ada artinya lagi. Meskipun kau dan aku hanya sahabat, anggaplah merpati ini melambangkan kebersamaan kita." Sehun menerima gantungan itu dari tangan Kai. Sehun tau akhir-akhir ini ia selalu sibuk dengan Irene dan ia senang bisa menghabiskan malam yang indah dengan Kai. Dan gantungan kunci merpati yang awalnya Sehun anggap biasa saja, bisa membuat ia merasa memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan Kai. Karena Kai memiliki satu dan Sehun memiliki yang satu lagi.

"Jaga baik-baik ya?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun tersenyum dan tangan nya terangkat mengusak rambut halus milik sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih Sehun…."

_untuk telah membuat ku jatuh cinta._

…..

Sehun meregangkan otot-otot tangan nya yang terasa kaku. Ia tidak ingat jam berapa ia tidur tadi malam. Yang pasti sangat larut. Irene. Entah darimana Irene tau bahwa ia dan Kai pergi bersama tadi malam. Sehun memang berbohong pada Irene bahwa ia pergi menjenguk nenek nya, karena jika Irene tau bahwa ia pergi dengan Kai, Irene pasti marah besar. Semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencana tapi ketika Sehun sampai di rumah dan mengisi baterai ponsel nya yang mati, ada puluhan sms dan panggilan masuk dari kekasih nya itu.

Isinya kurang lebih seperti ini,

"_Sehun, kau dimana?"_

"_Jangan bohong padaku, aku tau kau dengan Kai."_

"_Kau tega membohongi ku demi dia?"_

"_Kau tega."_

"_Angkat telefon ku atau aku tidak mau bicara pada mu lagi."_

"_Sehun, kau keterlaluan."_

Bayangkan sendiri bagaimana ekspresi Sehun ketika membaca nya. Dan dengan segera ia mencoba menghubungi kekasih nya itu. Belum sempat ia mengatakan 'Halo' Irene sudah menyambar nya dengan serentet makian dan kata-kata murka. Ya, Sehun akui ia memang salah karena berbohong. Tapi toh, bohong atau tidak bohong hasilnya akan tetap sama. Sehun sudah mencoba menjelaskan pada Irene tapi wanita itu tetap tidak mau peduli.

"_Aku akan memaafkan ku asal kau mau temani aku besok malam."_

Setelah Irene mengatakan itu, ia menutup telefon nya. Tadinya Sehun berniat menuruti keinginan kekasih nya itu untuk minta maaf dan menemani Irene pergi tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Ia sudah berjanji pada ibu nya untuk ikut makan malam di rumah Kai. Ibu nya dan ibu Kai memang berteman baik dan makan malam antar keluarga sebelum natal adalah ritual yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap tahun nya. Sial sial, Sehun tau ia akan di damprat ibu nya jika tidak ikut dalam acara wajib setiap tahun itu. Belum lagi ia juga berjanji pada Kai akan datang.

Dan itulah alasan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sehun tercipta. Tidak terbayang bagaimana sang ibu akan berteriak padanya. Kata-kata dramatis seperti _"Mau dikemanakan muka ibu jika kau tidak datang, hun? Apa kata nyonya Kim? Bagaimana perasaan Kai jika ia tau kau tidak datang?" _sudah pasti mengiringi Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu khawatir tentang ibu Kai, karena ibu Kai yang lemah lembut dan penyayang –berbeda dengan ibu Sehun- itu akan memaklumi nya tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ia tega membayangkan wajah Kai yang kecewa karena ia tidak datang.

"Aaarrrrgggghhh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kabur atau menjadi penurut?

Entahlah, Sehun tidak tau harus bagaimana.

…

"Sehun, sudah siap?" nyonya Oh menghampiri kamar putra tunggal nya dan mendapati Sehun sedang merapikan kemeja hitam nya.

Nyonya Oh mendekati putra nya dan membantu sang anak, entah darimana ia mendapatkan putra dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata ini. Hidung yang mancung, kulit putih, garis rahang tegas dan mata tajam menusuk yang dimiliki putra tunggal keluarga Oh itu menjadi idaman bagi banyak orang.

"Kau benar-benar tampan, hun."

"Aku sudah tau, bu." jawab Sehun. Sang ibu hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban kelewat percaya diri putra nya itu. Setelah merasa kemeja Sehun sudah rapi, sang ibu pun tersenyum puas.

"Bu." Sehun menatap ibu nya.

"Ya sayang?"

"Ibu pernah bingung menentukan pilihan?" Sehun bertanya ragu.

Nyonya Oh mengerutkan kening nya. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana cara ibu memilih pada akhirnya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Ibu Sehun menunjuk dada putra nya. "Semua jawaban nya ada disini. Kau tau, hati tidak bisa berbohong. Sekalipun kau mengelak, sekalipun orang lain percaya, kau tetap tidak bisa membohongi hati mu Sehun."

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan ibu nya.

….

Rumah Kai terlihat begitu ramai dengan ornament natal dimana-mana. Rumah yang walaupun tidak seluas rumah Sehun itu terlihat nyaman dan hangat. Nyonya Kim menyambut keluarga Sehun dengan ramah dan seperti biasanya, kedua nyonya besar itu akan sibuk sendiri dengan obrolan yang sama sekali tidak Sehun mengerti.

Sehun masuk ke ruang tamu, disana ayah nya dan ayah Kai juga sudah asik mengobrol. Dimana dia? Tumben sekali. Sehun menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundak nya. "Noona?"

"Mencari nya? Dia masih di kamar nya, naik saja bila mau." Sunny tersenyum kemudian berlalu untuk membantu ibu nya menyiapkan makan malam.

Sehun menuju tangga, menuju kamar Kai yang berada di lantai 2. Sehun berhenti di depan pintu kamar sahabatnya itu dan mendapati Kai masih sibuk dengan rambutnya. Harus Sehun akui, Kai malam ini manis sekali. Ia menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan corak kotak-kotak yang lengan nya ia tekuk hingga siku dan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Maaf tuan putri, tapi tamu anda sudah datang." Kai langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Sehun tengah tertawa cekikikan. Ya Tuhan, si bodoh itu benar-benar mengagetkan nya. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Kai sambil masih merapikan kerah kemeja nya.

"Sejak kau belum pakai baju."

"Oh _pervert _Sehun." Kai mencibir nya.

"Terima kasih nona. Ayo turun, aku sudah lapar." Sehun akhirnya menggeret paksa Kai untuk turun dan segera melahap makan malam karena perut Sehun memang sudah sedari tadi minta diisi.

Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Hidangan juga sudah lengkap tersaji di meja makan. Aroma masakan buatan Nyonya Kim benar-benar menggoda siapa saja, apalagi Sehun yang sedari tadi kelaparan. Setelah berdoa, mereka pun menyantap makan malam dengan suasana ceria.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Kai sengaja mengajak Sehun menuju balkon atas rumahnya. Balkon ini selalu menjadi tempat favorit Kai, selain pemandangan yang terlihat indah dari sana, suasana nya juga tenang dan romantis.

Kai dan Sehun hanya beridiri terdiam sambil memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Tidak ada yang berniat bicara.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau masih dengan Irene sunbae?"

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa."

Sehun jadi teringat pada kekasih nya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi makan malam di rumah Kai dan membatalkan janjinya dengan Irene. Sehun tidak tau kenapa, tapi ia menuruti apa kata ibu nya. Mengikuti kata hati dan Sehun rasa hati nya mengatakan ia tak mungkin bisa melihat wajah Kai yang kecewa jika ia tidak datang.

"Menurut mu, bagaimana jika seseorang memiliki perasaan pada orang lain tapi tidak berani mengatakan nya?" Kai bertanya ragu, ia tidak berani menatap Sehun yang saat ini pasti sedang memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Orang itu harus berani mengungkapkan nya, tak peduli apapun resiko nya." jawab Sehun.

Kai tidak tau. Kai tidak tau darimana ia harus memulai. Kai tidak tau sejak kapan ia dengan lancang nya berpikir bahwa ia mencintai Sehun, lebih dari seorang sahabat. Kai tau, ia selalu berusaha mengelak pada setiap orang, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi saat ibu nya mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu, Kai tau bahwa ia sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Sehun. Kai juga tau bahwa ia harus mengatakan nya pada Sehun, yah apapun resiko nya. Kalau Sehun harus membenci nya setelah ini, itu tidak akan jadi masalah asal Kai tetap jadi teman nya. Tak apa hanya teman, bukan sahabat lagi.

"Kalau aku bilang aku menyukai mu bagaimana?"

Hening.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun sekarang. "Ma..maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai mu, aku mencintai mu Sehun."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Yang pasti cinta ini sudah ada, jauh sebelum aku menyadari nya." Kai membuka matanya, menatap Sehun yang memegang pundaknya dan menghadapkan badannya berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak meminta lebih. Kalau memang kau akan membenci ku setelah ini, aku hanya ingin kau tetap menganggap ku sebagai teman, Sehun."

"Kai…"

"I only wanna be your friend." Untuk beberapa detik mata Kai dan Sehun bertemu.

Sehun terdiam. Mata itu. Terlalu tulus. Sehun seperti kehilangan kendali atas pikiran nya, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Entah bagaimana, Sehun mengangkat dagu Kai dengan jari telunjuk nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai. Kai memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya dan Sehun terlalu dekat hingga Kai bisa merasakan deru hangat nafas Sehun dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Sehun merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu di perutnya, ini berbeda. Ini jauh berbeda ketika ia berciuman dengan Irene. Sehun melumat lembut bibir Kai, hanya lumatan lembut dan halus tanpa ada nafsu. Memabukkan.

_Drrrt.. drrt…. drrt…_

Dengan tidak rela, Sehun melepaskan tautan nya dengan Kai. Kai hanya terdiam. Sehun mengambil ponsel di saku nya dan mendapati nama Irene tertera disana. Sehun ragu untuk mengangkatnya karena sudah pasti Irene marah besar padanya.

"Angkat lah." Kai tersenyum, mencoba memaklumi walau ia akui hatinya sakit.

Walaupun ragu, akhirnya Sehun mengangkat nya.

"Halo, ada apa Irene?"

"_Ini aku, Sulli. Sehun, cepat datang kemari! Irene…."_

"Irene kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya.

"_Ia tau kau pergi ke rumah Kai dan ia sangat sedih dan marah. Ia mabuk berat Sehun, aku sudah membujuknya untuk berhenti minum tapi ia tak mau mendengarkan aku. Cepatlah kemari, sedari tadi ia memanggil nama mu!"_

Sehun tercekat. "Kau dan Irene dimana?"

"_Kami ada di apartment ku. Ia semakin meracau Sehun, ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan 5 botol padahal ia tak kuat minum. Cepat kemari, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan nya!" _

"Baiklah, kau kirim alamatnya dan aku akan segera kesana. Jaga dia, jangan sampai ia melakukan hal bodoh yang mencelakai dirinya sendiri."

Sehun memutus sambungan telepon nya. "Mmm, Kai… maaf, Irene…."

"Tidak apa Sehun. Cepat pergilah, ia pasti membutuhkan mu." Kai tersenyum, semoga saja acting nya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Terima kasih Kai, kau memang yang terbaik." Sehun tersenyum dan merogoh saku nya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Cup.

Sehun mencium kening Kai sebelum ia benar-benar berlalu. Kai hanya menatap mobil Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari atas balkon.

Sial, pipi Kai basah. Sial, bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Idiot.

Kai menghapus air mata nya kasar. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan.

**TBC~**

**hihiii, maap ya chapter ini aku bikinnya sambil ngantuk ngantuk jadi gini deh wkwk. **

**Semoga ga mengecewakan deh, drabble nya nyusul ya karena wolfy udah ngantuk hehe. Review juseyoooo.**

**Annyeong~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I Only Wanna Be Your Friend **

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Sunny, Irene, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and many more**

**Pair: HunKai, slight HunRene**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship and Hurt/comfort**

**Warn: Yaoi, Boys love and Typos everywhere**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: "Sudah ku bilang, kita terlalu terbiasa bersama Sehun." -Kai / "Kalau begitu, berhentilah jadi teman ku." -Sehun / "I only wanna be your friend." -Kai / This is HunKai! Bad summary, i know. Just read, DLDR, BL.**

**Disclaimer: Casts are not mine but this fanfiction belongs to me, don't copy, don't bash, click close button if you don't like, critics are accepted but with polite words, review if you like it. I don't respect silent readers. Thank you.**

**Happy reading**

Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Bantalnya sudah sangat basah sekarang. Sehun sudah pergi dari 30 menit yang lalu dan orang tua Sehun juga baru saja pulang. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh juga meminta maaf pada nya atas sikap Sehun yang tidak sopan karena tiba-tiba pergi. Dan Kai berusaha tersenyum memaklumi walaupun matanya terasa panas.

Sunny disana. Mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya yang menangis sesenggukan. Kai tau jika konsekuensi nya akan begini. Sunny juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa disini. Posisi Sehun adalah kekasih orang lain dan wajar jika Sehun merasa khawatir setelah Sulli menelepon nya tadi. Tapi bagi Sunny, mencium adiknya lalu meninggalkan nya begitu saja bukan lah hal gentle yang seharusnya dilakukan laki-laki.

"Berhenti menangisi nya, Kai. Katakan padaku, kau mau aku memukulnya? Menamparnya?" tangis Kai makin pecah mendengar ucapan Sunny. Kai tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sehun tidak salah, Kai lah yang salah karena sudah lancang mencintai kekasih orang lain sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. "Tidak, tolong jangan lakukan apapun." suaranya serak. Sunny memeluk Kai makin erat.

"Tolong jangan beri tau siapapun tentang ini." Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak wanita yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Sunny mengangguk dan mengelus rambut adiknya. Kai benci menjadi lemah. Kai tau bahwa pada akhirnya ia dan Sehun hanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kai tidak tau harus bereaksi apa saat Sehun tiba-tiba mencium nya tapi lalu meninggalkan nya begitu saja. Tanpa jawaban, setidaknya Kai butuh jawaban. Walaupun mungkin semacam cacian atau penolakan, bukan tiba-tiba pergi tanpa penjelasan.

….

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartment Sulli. Harus ia akui, ia khawatir pada Irene yang saat ini statusnya masih kekasih nya. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa membantah juga kalau bayangan Kai juga memenuhi otak nya saat ini. Sehun tau bahwa Kai menangis setelah Sehun meninggalkan nya. Hatinya jadi merasa makin bersalah.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan berlari menuju apartment Sulli di lantai 8. Sehun mengetuk kasar pintu apartment Sulli setelah segera ia menemukan nya. Lama Sehun menunggu, tapi tidak ada yang datang untuk membukakan nya pintu. Ia jadi makin khawatir.

"Sulli! Aku sudah datang! Cepat buka pintunya!" Sehun berteriak, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sehun mengambil ponsel nya di saku nya, berniat menghubungi Sulli. Tapi, sial ponselnya mati. Sehun makin frustasi. "Sulli! Cepat buka pintu nya!" Hampir 10 menit Sehun menunggu dan ia makin frustasi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Irene.

BRAK!

Sehun mendobrak kasar pintu apartment Sulli. Sehun mendesah lega ketika melihat Irene sedang tertidur di sofa dengan segelas beer di tangan nya, tapi kemudian senyuman nya luntur. Irene memang sedang tertidur, tapi dengan seorang pria yang merangkul nya. Sehun menarik kasar kerah kemeja pemuda yang sepertinya setengah sadar karena sedang mabuk berat itu.

BUAGH!

"Keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Sehun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Ia terus melayangkan pukulan nya pada lelaki itu. Buagh! Lelaki itu kini sepenuhnya tersadar dan balik mengumpat pada Sehun. Ia juga berusaha membalas pukulan Sehun yang beberapa mengenai sasaran. Irene terbangun dan terkejut melihat pertengkaran dua pria itu.

BUAGH!

"Bajingan! Berani sekali kau!" Sehun memukuli pria itu makin menjadi-jadi. Hidung Sehun juga berdarah dan tangan nya terasa sakit sekali. Tapi Sehun seakan tidak ingin berhenti. Pria asing itu bahkan sudah jatuh berkali-kali, tapi Sehun terus mengangkatnya dan memukulinya. Sehun terlihat seperti ingin membunuh pria itu sekarang. Irene yang panik pun berusaha melerai keduanya. "Cukup! Sehun hentikan!" Irene berteriak. Sehun berhenti. Ia melepaskan cekikan nya pada kerah lelaki itu dan menjatuhkan tubuh nya kasar. "Kau mau membunuhnya, hah?!" Irene terlihat frustasi. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. "Apa? Kau ingin aku kesini kan? Aku sudah disini, Irene." Sehun menatap gadis itu nyalang. "Kau tau? Kau membuat ku meninggalkan Kai hanya demi dirimu! DAN SETELAH AKU DISINI KAU MALAH BERSELINGKUH DENGAN BAJINGAN ITU, HAH?!"

Irene terdiam. Matanya memerah menahan emosi. Irene berjalan mendekat pada Sehun, ia memukuli dada pemuda itu. "Kau pikir siapa diri mu, hah?! Kau meninggalkan ku hanya untuk Kai? Pemuda murahan dan aneh itu? KAU YANG BRENGSEK!" Irene berteriak di depan wajah Sehun, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya memburu. Sehun tau jika wanita itu sedang emosi, tapi ia lebih emosi. Tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Kai. Tidak satu orang pun. Sehun mati-matian berusaha menahan tangan nya untuk tidak berbuat terlalu jauh pada Irene. Irene hanya menatap Sehun datar, tapi ia sedikit takut melihat wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba merah padam setelah ia menyebutkan nama Kai.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku rasa kita sudah selesai, noona." Irene hanya memandang tidak mengerti. "Apa…apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengelap kasar luka di sudut bibirnya. "Aku ingin kita sampai disini." Sehun berjalan menjauh tapi Irene menahan tangan nya. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya Sehun! KAU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKAN KU!" Sehun hanya acuh, ia melepaskan kasar tangan Irene. "Maaf noona, aku harus pulang." Sehun berlalu, berjalan secepat mungkin menuju mobilnya. Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya dan hendak memasukkan kunci untuk membuka pintu mobilnya ketika seseorang memukul punggung nya dari belakang. Sehun oleng, ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran nya. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk membalikkan badannya. Mungkin ada sekitar 4 orang mengelilingi nya, mereka membawa sebatang kayu yang Sehun yakin digunakan untuk memukulnya tadi dan satu orang pria yang ia kenal, pria itu yang tadi bersama Irene. "Hajar dia." Pria itu tersenyum sinis dan menyuruh pria lain untuk memukuli Sehun. Mata Sehun berkunang-kunang, ia berusaha melawan tapi tenaga nya tidak sebanding dengan 4 pria berbadan besar yang mengeroyoknya. Sehun tidak bisa mendengar dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi ketika salah satu dari pria itu memukul telak perutnya hingga Sehun memuntahkan darah dari luka di mulutnya. Sehun jatuh tersungkur dan pria-pria itu meninggalkan nya di pinggir jalan. Ia pingsan tapi ia masih sempat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama nya.

"Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun, bocah itu berlari panik ke arah Sehun yang tidak sadarkan diri di tanah. "Park Chanyeol, demi Tuhan ini Sehun! Ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol hanya melongo melihat keadaan Sehun yang mengenaskan. Untung, Baekhyun menendang lututnya untuk menyadarkan nya agar segera memasukkan tubuh Sehun ke dalam mobil nya.

…..

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terduduk di ruang tunggu di lorong rumah sakit. Bau obat menguar dimana-mana, belum lagi kaos putih yang Baekhyun pakai terkena darah Sehun, entah dari bagian tubuh mana. Chanyeol frustasi, ia mencoba menghubungi Kai sedari tadi, tapi bukan Kai yang menjawabnya, malah suara operator wanita yang mengatakan bahwa ponsel Kai sedang tidak aktif. Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun tak punya kontak keluarga Sehun, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kai tapi Kai juga tidak bisa dihubungi.

Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sedang tidak beruntung. Mereka sedang jalan-jalan tadi, dengan mobil sedan milik Chanyeol. Niatnya sih mencari makanan, tapi sialnya, malah menemukan seorang Oh Sehun tergeletak penuh darah dan tidak berdaya di pinggir jalan. Dan mereka berakhir disini sekarang.

"Menurut mu, apa Sehun akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun memainkan ujung kaos nya. "Tentu Baek. Aku juga tidak habis pikir, apa yang ia lakukan hingga berakhir dengan luka parah seperti itu? Memangnya dia ingin mati." Chanyeol berkata sadis. Baekhyun mencubit pinggang sahabatnya. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mau melihat Kai sedih kalau Sehun mati."

"Iya iya. Aku akan coba menghubungi Jung sonsaengnim untuk meminta kontak orang tua Sehun." Chanyeol kembali memandangi handphone nya dan mencari kontak gurunya itu.

…

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melirik jam di dinding, sudah hampir jam tujuh. Kai tak ingin beranjak dari kasurnya yang empuk, apalagi dari balik selimut hangat nya. Salju di luar makin tebal dan dingin sekali. Kai merapatkan selimutnya. Kai tau matanya bengkak karena menangis semalaman, jadi ia juga tidak mau turun walaupun hanya untuk sekedar sarapan.

Kai terdiam, pikiran nya melayang kemana-mana. Kira-kira apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan saat ini? Sudah bangun? Sudah sarapan? Kai juga tidak tau kenapa ia masih ingin memikirkan Sehun. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan nya jadi tidak enak? Entahlah. Lupakan saja.

Perutnya berbunyi, Kai sangat lapar karena tadi malam pun ia hanya makan sekitar lima sendok dan sialnya ia punya sakit maag. Kai tidak ingin sakit dan terlihat makin lemah. Ia tidak mau jadi pihak yang dikasiani disini, jadi ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan turun ke dapur untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sunny tersenyum menyambut adiknya itu. Kai balas tersenyum, walaupun Sunny sendiri tau bahwa Kai sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk tersenyum. "Selamat pagi." suaranya masih serak, efek menangis semalaman belum hilang juga sepertinya.

Kai mengambil cangkir kesayangan nya, hadiah dari Sehun setahun yang lalu. Ah, sudah cukup. Kai tidak ingin memikirkan Sehun terus. Kai menuangkan susu dingin dari kulkas ke cangkirnya. Kai baru saja akan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ketika mendengar suara ibunya "Astaga! Benarkah?" Kai dan Sunny berpandangan aneh dan segera menghampiri Nyonya Kim, khawatir jika ada apa-apa pada ibu mereka.

Nyonya Kim baru saja menutup telefon nya. "Ada apa bu?" Sunny bertanya dan mendekati ibu nya. "Kai, Sehun…. masuk rumah sakit."

PRANG!

Kai menjatuhkan cangkir nya ke lantai.

…..

**Masih inget?wkwk. Maaf ya update nya lama hehe dan chapter ini dikit kkk~ Ini sengaja dibikin pendek biar pada penasaran ama kelanjutannya.g**

**Chap depan bakal lebih panjang lagi deh hehe. Dan buat FF yang lain, masih dalam proses jadi sabar yaa. Thank you for all of your supports. Love yaaa~**

**/bow/**

**With love, wolfy. **


End file.
